


Heat treatment

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinkmas 2018 [27]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt is in heat but he can't hide it from Logan.





	Heat treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francisxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francisxie/gifts).



> Written for the kinkmas challenge, prompt: fingers in their hair! I have to thank Francisxie who gave me the idea thanks to this post: http://blackreed4.tumblr.com/post/181022166000/francisxie-kurt-wagner-in-heat-is-sexy-and-not so of course I'm gifting it to him!

Logan could see that something was wrong with Kurt. He was nervous, always tense, and there was a strange yet familiar hint under his usual smell of sulphur.

He had tried to ask him, but he had changed the subject and _bamfed_ away.

Logan was left with no other choice: he snuck behind Kurt’s back and took a deep whiff of his neck.

Nightcrawler shivered and tensed, jumping away and looking at him in shock. All of his hairs stood on end as he scratched the back of his neck, his tail waving nervously behind him.

-What are you doing?!- he asked.

Logan smirked mischievously.

-I knew it was a familiar smell, you’re in heat.-

Kurt blushed, freezing in embarrassment.

-I don’t know what you’re talking about!- he squeaked.

-Oh, really?-

Wolverine closed the distance between them to put a hand on the other’s chest, over his heart.

-Then why’s your heartbeat faster?-

The German smacked Logan’s hand away and covered his chest with his arms, trying to hide the fact that his nipples were poking from under his t-shirt.

-C’mon, Elf, you can’t fool me. I know how frustrating it is.- he leaned towards him to add a mischievous whisper. –My room or yours?-

Kurt shivered in anticipation, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

-Yours.- he answered in a shaky tone as he opened his eyes again.

He grabbed the Canadian’s shoulder and teleported them both in the designated room.

Before the purple cloud could disappear from around them they were already kissing passionately; Kurt grabbed Logan’s shirt and pulled him closer to him before pushing him towards the bed.

Wolverine promptly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the German’s waist as he was guided where the other wanted.

They fell together on the bed, rolling on it to reach the pillows before settling, Kurt staying above his lover.

As Nightcrawler started to fight against his clothes Logan helped him get naked, getting more aroused by his boyfriend’s gasps and groans of pleasure every time he brushed his skin. Hypersensitivity, typical of heat, he thought. He foresaw a lot of fun.

Kurt bit him and made him moan, shivering in anticipation of what was about to happen. He tugged at Logan’s clothes and helped him undress, diving on him to kiss and lick his neck and chest.

Wolverine caressed his lover’s hair and shoulders, arching his back to rub against him.

As soon as their crotches touched the German shivered and threw back his head to let out a loud moan, his hairs standing on end from the sensation. He started to move his hips frantically against his lover’s, groaning in pleasure as his dick got fully erect together with the other’s.

Logan grabbed his waist and tried to make him calm down a little, spreading his legs for him and wrapping them around his thighs. He was moaning in pleasure, Kurt’s smell intoxicating his senses and exciting him almost as much as his rough touches. He could have never imagined that the sweet and cute Nightcrawler could be such a wild beast if he gave in to his instincts. He loved it.

-Elf… Kurt…- he called him between moans. –You can fuck me… as much as you want…-

The German simply grunted happily, immediately penetrating him without even thinking about preparation or lube.

Wolverine gasped in pain and pleasure together, moaning with no shame as his lover rammed inside him.

Kurt was moaning and panting, drowning in his own strong sensations, his mind completely fogged up by them.

They were sounding more and more obscene as they fucked, their orgasm building up inside them quickly, sending warm waves of pleasure all over them.

Logan grabbed Kurt’s hair and pulled him closer, hugging him tight so that his dick could rub against their bellies.

On the other hand, Nightcrawler pulled on the Canadian’s hair to expose his neck and bite and lick it.

It didn’t take much more of that frantic intercourse before they came, shouting their pleasure and collapsing on each other.

They pressed their foreheads together, their fingers still in each other’s hair, panting.

They grinned as they caught their breath, kissing passionately.

-You’re still hard.- Logan commented in amusement.

-I’m not done yet.- Kurt replied mischievously.

-Lucky me!-

They chuckled, then Nightcrawler’s cell phone rang. They looked at his trousers out of reach on the floor and decided to ignore it.

As they were about to start again Wolverine’s phone rang.

They huffed in annoyance, but Logan grabbed it and answered.

-Yeah?- he said in an annoyed tone.

-Have you seen Kurt? He had a lesson to teach, but his students haven’t seen him yet.- Scott asked, half worried and half annoyed.

-I’ve put him in bed. I’m taking care of him.-

The Canadian had to choke a sigh of pleasure as he closed the call because Nightcrawler was thrusting in him again, licking his chest.

-So _you’re_ taking care of me.- he joked.

-Of course!-

They chuckled and resumed what they were doing before they got interrupted.

No one saw them for the rest of day, but the next one they were both particularly calm and relaxed.


End file.
